Mother Father Gentleman
by Taurie Lucas
Summary: One shot! No plot, just releasing some smexy steam. Dancing, language, lemon, guyxguy, yaoi, sex. It's not really romance, but meh XD


**Mother Father Gentleman**

Ichigo was in the tipsy stage and was feeling really good, like nothing could go wrong. He was full of energy and needed to dance, soon. He would be able to get onto the dance floor as soon as his friends showed up. But they were taking their sweet time.

He knew he was going to get to the club early so he told his friends that he would reserve a table for them. Finally his friends filed through the door and he waved them over.

"What the hell were you guy doing? I have been here for over and hour now," he asked.

"Sorry, Ichi. Renji was the one who was holding us up. We were at Inoue's house forever before he turned up," Rukia stated. Everyone looked at Renji, silently asking what held him up.

"If you really wanna know, Byakuya came over and we-"

"Okaaaay! I don't want to hear any more! I'm going to dance, now that you guys are here," Ichigo exclaimed. As he walked over to the dance floor, the song that had been playing, finished and the tune for 'Gentleman' by PSY started up. Ichigo smiled wide and stood in the centre, clearing the space and began to move.

He was the King of the dance floor and he even had certain people that would dance with him, incorporating his moves with their own and making it look like a practised routine.

As he was moving to the verse, he saw the blue haired man he'd been watching all night, was watching him intensely. He smiled again and pointed to him, bending his finger a few times, silently telling the gorgeous man to come over to him. The man made it to the front of the crowd just before the chorus started. Ichigo and his group moved into lines, the girls at the front with him had their backs turned, while he faced forward. He put his arms on the girls shoulders and began the swaying of his hips as per the dance to the song . The whole time through the chorus, he didn't loose eye contact with the handsome man. When the chorus finished, Ichigo twirled away and did his own moves to the next verse. Before the chorus began again, Ichigo strut towards the man, dancing to the little bridge, then put his hands on the man's neck, mouthed the words, "mother father gentleman" and began swaying his hips as the chorus started up, never leaving the now hungry, blue eyes of the man. Both men were aroused and Ichigo had the sexiest face from the euphoria of dancing and from the close proximity of the Adonis. Through the next interval and the chorus, Ichigo didn't leave the man and was dancing around him, grinding and pressing his back again him while swaying his hips again, hand back on his neck. A little instrumental started and Ichigo slowly backed away, dancing, then he made a run then hand springed and did a back flip, posing as he landed and the song finished. Ichigo was panting lightly and had the biggest smile on his face. Everyone was clapping and cheering. He made his way to his table, but was stopped halfway by a massive, warm, rough hand on his shoulder. He turned to see the piercing blue of the man he had been dancing with.

His smile didn't falter.

"Yes?" He said.

"Ya gunna leave me like this after a show like that?" The man asked.

"Of course not. I was just seeing if you wanted to continue what I started," he said, smiling down at the man's taught pants, then looking back up biting his bottom lip sexually. The Adonis growled, which made him shiver deliciously. He took the man's hand and lead him out of the club, bypassing his friends and waving on the way out.

"Looks like Ichi got a catch!" Rukia yelled in excitement. Everyone was happy for him since he hadn't had any luck with anyone for a while.

"My place or yours?" Ichigo asked. "Mine," the man said, holding the red head's hand tightly, pulling him towards his car. The ride was silent as both men were holding back. Ichigo was playing with the man though. He was shifting constantly, biting his lip and giving the driver glances and melting smiles. Of course the man couldn't help looking over at the sexy young man, but wished he didn't every time. His pants couldn't get any tighter, he was feeling hot and the urges to touch the other were so strong, he almost did a few times, so he gripped the steering wheel harder until his knuckles went white.

He let loose a growl and saw that the young man got the shivers and clenched his jaw and hands, eyes closed. Both of their breaths were in pants. The Adonis got an idea to get back at the other, they were almost at his flat anyway. He let go of the steering wheel with one hand and held it over the red head's hair. He put his hand at the front of his head, where the strands start and slowly moved his hand to the back of his head, making sure to only touch the very tips of his hair. Ichigo let out a small gasp and a groan, shuddering at the feeling. Biting his lip mostly to stop any more sounds from coming out than anything else. The Adonis smirked at his achievement.

They had finally arrived at his apartment.

Both got out of the car and made their way to the door, making sure not to be too close. The Adonis lead the way into his apartment, not bothering to turn on the lights. As soon as they got to the bedroom, the door was slammed shut with the force Ichigo put into leaning into the man, kissing him. As the blue haired man was taller, he switched positions with ease and lifted up Ichigo, wrapping his legs around his waist, kissing furiously back. The kiss was passionate but rough and that was how both men liked it. The Adonis broke the kiss and attacked Ichigo's neck.

"The *hah* name's I-Ichigo," The red head panted. The man lifted his head and removed Ichigo's black button up shirt, admiring the lithe, toned body.

"Grimmjow," Grimmjow said, head lowering to Ichigo's bare chest and abdomen, leaving open mouthed kissed all over.

"G-Grimmjohh," the red head repeated, ending it on a low moan, his eyes closed. Grimmjow shivered upon hearing his own name on those perfect plump lips. He returned his attention to kissing those lips, moving towards his massive bed. He deposited Ichigo on the bed and removed his own shirt, leaving it on the floor. He stood and looked at Ichigo, who was devouring his body with his eyes.

"Like what ya see, Ichigo," he asked, voice deep and thick from the hormones.

"Definately, you're a fucking tank," Ichigo said, moving to stand and touch that perfect body, but Grimmjow was already moving towards the bed, straddling the young man and running his hands softly over the over sensitised body. Ichigo gasped, eyed closed, hands clenching and unclenching. Grimmjow hummed, relishing at the feeling of the red head's fingernails digging into his skin. He went back to kissing those lips, swallowing the moans, while his hands slowly trailed down the body once more, feeling the muscles tighten and jerk, until he got to his pants.

He unfastened the button and zip, then broke the kiss to pull off the jeans. But he only succeeded in dragging Ichigo upon him. "What the-? How tight are your jeans?" He frowned. Ichigo laughed and moved back so he could kneel and pull the jeans from his hips. When they got to his knees he lay on his back with his legs raised.

"Better?" He asked, smiling. Grimmjow just grunted and yanked off the pants, throwing them to the ground. "Next time, go commando," he ordered. Ichigo smiled and nodded and kissed his lips, then moved to his neck, sucking and nipping. Small sounds could be heard, emitting from the Adonis and Ichigo took pride in them, moving lower to Grimmjow's own body.

He pushed him down on the bed so that he could be on top and had easier access to the bare skin. The red head went straight for the nipples and began sucking and nipping and laving. Again, small sounds were coming from the bigger man, as if he were trying to hold them back. Ichigo moved down, kissing and licking, until he reached the low cut jeans. Kissing along the line of the jeans, he brought his hand upon the bulge and used his fingernails to scrape over the fabric. Sometimes just curbing the arousal and others right on the spot. Grimmjow couldnt hold it in any longer and let out a long breathy moan which turned the red head on. Abandoning his post for now, Ichigo moved his attention back to the mans chest by lightly, barely touching, dragging his nails down the long torso, not missing the nipples on the way down.

"Stop fuckin' playin'," Grimmjow tried to order, panting and voice cracking a little.

"But I like to," pouted Ichigo, giving the man a hard nip on the nipple.

"Ahh!" The Adonis cried out. He grabbed the red head by the hair and lift his head up. His gaze was met with lust filled, half lidded eyes. "No more playin'" he said lowly. "I cant take it any more. Strip."

They both got off the bed and removed what ever pieces of clothing they had left and were upon each other like they were oxygen. Kissing passionately, hands going everywhere at once and moans permeating the air.

Grimmjow lifted Ichigo and placed him on the bed again, putting his legs around his waist. He began grinding and the sweetest whines, groans and mewls were produced from the red head that he had to have more. He broke the kiss and traced Ichigos lips with three fingers, asking for entry. While his fingers were being lubed up, he devoured his neck. When he deemed his fingers were wet enough, he moved the young man up a bit for better access and inserted one finger. The red head gasped at the intrusion, but knowingly relaxed and felt the pleasure build. After all three fingers, Ichigo was a writhing mess, but the older man hadn't found that certain spot yet.

"Aaah! Nnngghh!" Ichigo cried out, shuddering.

'Gotcha' Grimmjow thought and started to abuse that spot, taking pleasure in all the sounds that emitted from the red head.

"Grimm-" Ichigo began, voice deep but cracking at the end. "Grimmjow, p-please..."

"Please what?"

"P-please s-stop teasinngghh!"

"But I like to," he mimicked Ichigo from before, full pout and everything.

"Heh, fucking ass," the red head chuckled.

"Thats what I plan to do," he snickered, pulling out his fingers and lining himself up. He pushed forward with ease, grazing the sensitive spot, causing Ichigo to whine and clench all over. After being still for a few moments, the Adonis began to move, grunting and letting a few moans and groans escape. The two clashed lips again, tongues dancing and twirling, swallowing each others moans, their hands going everywhere and anywhere trying to find purchase for their rapidly growing pleasure and to help the other feel the pleasure.

Grimmjow could feel he was very close to the edge, so he reached in between them and grasped Ichigo's member. The red head cried out at the contact and began bucking trying to get both stimulations going faster as he was nearing the edge. Complying with this silent command, Grimmjow sped up and was cast over the edge, body spasming and bunching harder than ever before. He needed to find purchase to hold him to earth and so settled for biting the crook of the young man's neck. That made the red head tumble over the edge. His own body spasming and clenching around Grimmjow.

As the two came down from their high, they were panting and exhausted. Grimmjow moved under his covers and assisted Ichigo in doing the same.

"Fuck, that was the best sex I've ever had. You're a little fire cracker," the Adonis stated. All Ichigo could do was nod and make a sound of acknowledgement.

"I'm beat. G'night, Ichigo," Grimmjow said, wrapping his arms around the half asleep red head, then whispered into the darkness, "You're mine."


End file.
